


Witness Protection

by neitherbluenorgreen



Category: Magnus - Fandom, Wallander (UK TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:04:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3477245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neitherbluenorgreen/pseuds/neitherbluenorgreen





	Witness Protection

Magnus looked through the one-way-window into the interrogation room. Kurt was being very friendly to the young woman sitting before him. Of course she was just a witness and not a suspect, but something inside Magnus thought that she needed a firmer approach. She was too calm, too cold. She seemed to be the one in charge and that didn’t sit well with him. He caught himself balling his fists at his side and wishing he could do something about that smug smile on her face. He took a deep breath. She was just a witness. It didn’t matter that she was arrogant. Soon Kurt would let her go and he wouldn’t have to look at her anymore.

Kurt was finished with his questions and led her out of the room. Outside he waved at Magnus, beckoning him.

"Magnus, could you please drive Miss Lind home? We took her here in my car and I have to be somewhere."

Magnus nodded shortly. This wasn’t at all what he wanted, but he wouldn’t be able to explain why, so he said goodbye to Kurt and walked towards the exit. He expected her to follow and it pleased him to think that it might ruffle her feathers that he didn’t fall all over himself to please her.

She did follow him and when he glanced in her direction over the roof of his car, he found her smiling a polite smile. It could almost have been called pleasant, if not for the calculation in her eyes. He knew he was of no importance to her, just some police man driving her home. But he was sure, that she wondered how this situation could benefit her.

He tried not to scowl and got into the car, just as she did. As he drove of he kept his eyes firmly on the road, not wanting to invite her to talk to him. After ten minutes of driving, she cleared her throat and looked over to him.

"Thank you for driving me," she said and Magnus just nodded curtly. He was doing exactly what she expected everybody to do: making her life easier, following her instructions.

"Are you involved in the investigation?" she asked after a while of silence.

"I can’t talk to you about that," he replied, keeping his voice cold and calm.

"Ah. Well, I hope that you can close this gruesome case soon."

"Don’t worry, we won’t bother you again," he spat and she froze. He suppressed a smile. She wasn’t used to people being harsh to her. She was used to people catering to her every wish. She probably thought he’d provide juice gossip for her, but he wouldn’t be like everybody else.

When they arrived at her address, he got out of the car, waiting for her to follow. a wry smile on her face set his teeth on edge. She seemed to find it cute that he hadn’t opened the door for her. She let him wait on the door while she unfolded herself from the car, so slowly, took her coat, put it on, took her purse and freed her hair from under the coat. She walked over to him and smiled up at him.

"You’re coming up with me?" she purred, looking at him through her long lashes.

"Standard procedure. You are a witness, I am to check if your flat is secure."

"Oh you do?" she asked while she unlocked the door. Without waiting for a reply she strode to the lift and entered it. Magnus was on her heels.

The house was old and the lift tiny. Magnus felt almost claustrophobic, his body almost pressed against hers.

Of course she lived on the top floor, having always to be above the others. Keeping an eye on everything.

The lift opened and he shouldered past her, checking the hallway. It wasn’t that she was the most important witness, but Kurt was worried for her, thinking somebody might off her next.

She followed him slowly and Magnus wondered if she was intimidated. It must be a whole new feeling for her, not being in control. He let her unlock the door to her flat and then went through the door first. He switched on the light and checked every room. It was too high up for anybody to come through the windows and the balcony was empty.

She followed him slowly and when he was standing in the last room, she joined him.

"Satisfied that I’m safe?" she asked and smiled.

"It looks like you don’t have to fear anything," he said, keeping himself from adding something childish like ‘not that I care’.

She stepped closer to him.

"Well, then thank you, Magnus."

She almost caressed his name with her mouth and he clenched his teeth. Anger burned in him and he buried his hands in the pockets of his jacket.

"Do you want anything to drink, Magnus? I feel I have to thank you for taking such good care of me. Or are you still on duty?"

"No, I’m not. But I don’t want a drink, either. I just done my job."

She nodded, seemingly sobered by his coldness.

"Well then, good night?" she murmured and her shaken confidence pleased him. He just stood there, looking at her, until she found her usual superiority again.

"So, if you don’t need that drink and think that everything is safe here, you can leave? I’m tired."

The clear dismissal angered him, but he walked into the hallway and she followed slowly. At the door he turned around and looked her over.

"Thank you again, Magnus," she said and opened the door.

He stared at her.

"What?" she asked and raised one eyebrow. With one hard shove he closed the door. She looked surprised and took one step back. He advanced after her and pinned her against the wall of her hallway.

"I don’t appreciate your behavior," she growled and he sneered.

"I don’t appreciate your attitude," he spat back.

"Let me go," she demanded, but he took her arms and pinned them to either side of her.

"No," he said, his voice dangerously dark.

She raised her chin defiantly and looked him right in the eyes, showing she was not afraid to confront him.

He leaned down and ran his lips over her neck. She hissed softly and tried to break free from his constraint. His lips touche her shoulder and he bit her. She arched against him.

"Will you play nice now?" he asked and she shook her head. Chuckling, he pushed his knee between her legs and pressed up against her crotch. She froze and he licked over her neck again. A low moan escaped her lips and he chuckled again.

"Not in control now, are we?" he asked and she growled. He rubbed his leg between hers and she closed her eyes, trying to fight against the sound of pleasure her body wanted to make.

"Still fighting against me? You know I’ll have you beg me before long."

"Never," she hissed and he laughed. With one swift motion, he turned her, pressing her against the wall. He held her hands with one of his and the other roamed over her sides.

She struggled against him, but all she was able to do was rub against his crotch with her backside. His lips were close to her ear when he murmured: “You can’t tell me that was involuntary, little minx.”

She held still again and he grazed his teeth over her neck. With his free hand he moved under her shirt, making her shudder when he ran his fingernails over her skin. He cupped one of her breasts through the fabric of her bra and she moaned.

"Ready to beg me yet?" he asked and she shook her head, making another attempt to free herself. He only held her tighter and rubbed against her, his erection pressing against her ass. He pushed up her skirt and his finger wandered over her knickers.

"You’re so wet, your underwear is soaked. But you won’t admit it, right?"

She stayed silent and he moved his hand up to knead her ass. A bit of tension went out of her, until his hand wandered back down.

"Tell me what you want right now," he whispered and drew lazy circles over the fabric of her knickers. She rested her head against the wall and said nothing. He pressed up a bit and she lurched, pressing back against his finger. He lightened his touch again and whispered, his voice more commanding: "Tell me!"

"I want you to touch me," she answered, her voice so soft he nearly didn’t hear her.

"What was that?" he asked and she took a deep breath.

"Touch me," she said.

"But I am touching you," he replied and slapped her ass.

"Not there…"

"Where then?"

A deep breath and a barely there whisper: “Touch my cunt.”

"No," he said, his fingers still ghosting over her crotch. "Not if you try to order me around."

Something like a sob escaped her lips. He waited for a moment, then pressed a bit harder, only to let his touch become feather-soft again.

"Touch my cunt, please," she begged and he growled, pleased. He moved her knickers aside and plunged one finger inside her, drawing the most exquisite sounds from her. She rolled her hips against his hand, moaning and he pressed himself against her. He didn’t have to move at all, she was so desperate for friction that she fucked herself on his hand. Without warning, he moved away and she let out a desperate groan.

"To the bedroom. Now." He ordered and she turned into the direction at once.

"I don’t want to see a shred of clothing on you when I enter the bedroom," he said and followed her trail of discarded clothes.

She sat on the bed when he entered, naked and an almost shy look on her face. He let his gaze travel over her slowly and grinned.

"Lay back," he said and stood at the end of the bed. He undressed himself, his eyes on her the whole time. Hers wandered over his body, biting her lips and eyes widening when he exposed his cock. He crawled on the bed and rested there for a moment.

"What do you want me to do now?" he asked, his voice full of false innocence.

"Please, fuck me," she whispered and he grinned.

"What was that?" he asked and she swallowed hard.

"Please, Magnus, fuck me."

He moved over her, starting to lick her thigh, over her clit, which made her buck, up over her belly and to her breasts.

He hovered over her and looked at her. Her eyes darted from his face, down to his cock, which rested just between her legs.

"Please. Please, fuck me hard," she whimpered and he kissed her hard.

"With pleasure," he growled and entered her. She cried out and her legs went around his hips, her arms around his neck. He pounded into her, making her moan and scream. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of slipping in and out of her, feeling her hot wetness, grinding his hips into her. She bit his neck and scratched his back and it felt so good, her breasts pressing against him, his chest rubbing over her hard nipples.

"I’m so close," she moaned and he pumped harder into her.

"Not yet," he growled and she whimpered again.

"Not. Until. I. Tell. You. To." he commanded, stressing each word with a thrust. She writhed beneath him, crying out his name.

He felt his own orgasm rush through him and he groaned: “Come for me, now.”

She arched her back, her nails digging into his back and screamed his name, thrashing and convulsing. He roared as he felt her clench around him and spilled into her.

Panting, he rolled to his side and gathered her in his arms, kissing her.

She was still moaning softly, nuzzling into his shoulder.

"Magnus," she whispered after a while and he kissed her softly.

"I didn’t expect that."

"I was mad," he murmured.

"Just because I made plans without telling you?" she asked, her tone annoyed.

"Because your plans could have got you killed. Apart from me not wanting you to make plans without me."

"I’m sorry," she whispered.

"I’m glad you’re okay."

"But you do know that this show will only encourage me to do things against your will, right?"

He growled playfully and kissed her again.


End file.
